A Mistake In Time
by OrdinarySuperstarz
Summary: Living in the future, the teenagers were trapped in their older body living with the wrong person. Or at least they think it's wrong. Time Travel story. Ships insides.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for checking this story out!**

**The pairing will be Puck/Rachel, obviously. Quinn/Sam and Finn/Santana. I know a lot of you won't like Finn/Santana but I'm asking you to respect my decision. I completely understand if you refuse to continue reading this story. That's okay. No flames or bashing allowed about any of the couples, please. Don't worry, though, this story will have Brittany/Santana in it. I can certainly promise that. This story will also starts off as Finchel and Quinn/Jesse- so bear with me Puckleberrians and Quam-ers!**

**This is also a time travel story. No character deaths, so don't worry. Rated T for safety.**

**disclaimer: i own only ideas. The others content belong to their rightful owner(s)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Introduction<em>.

Jack Puckerman sits still in his wooden chair with his chin on his palm. His eyes were threatening to fall down and seal it good, sending him to Dream Land. The problem is he can't.

Not with an angry teacher in front of him staring down on the rest of his classroom.

Jack immediately regretted the second he agrees to play video games with his twin until late at night. Speaking of his twin, Jack slightly turns to his left side and narrow his eyes over his shoulder to reveal a tired looking eight years old Daniel Puckerman. Daniel, feeling someone was watching him, turn to his twin back only to be shot with a glare from Jack. Jack frowns and turn back in front, watching at the clock on the wall, ticking the time away.

At times, the tan skinned seven years old can't help but to look at his teacher, Mrs Ernest, the 50 year old woman who is famous with her frown. She was tall and thin. That was obvious. She also has pale white skin but full of wrinkles here and there. It was almost gross. She painted her lips with thick red lipstick which she put on every day. Not a good look, really. She has white hair, almost like the character Malfoys in the hit best-selling, Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling. He smiles at that.

It wasn't long until Jack pulls back a sighs and a frown. He is so bored. Going to school was supposed to be noisy, but now it seems like he was deserted all alone in the Sahara. He ran his slim fingers through her curly dark brown hair that he inherited by his mother. Her curly hair seems funny when it touches his skins. He later outstretched his fingers in front of his face, observing it carefully. He got his skin from his father, obviously- tan, but not too tan. He reach to trace his cheek, but it end up rubbing his brown eyes that he got from his mother. He has the perfect combination of his parents. That information somehow is a bit disturbing yet interesting at the same time.

He took a short glance at his twin brother, which is three desks behind him and examine him shortly. He also got the same features as him. He got the tan skin, the brown hair, and the brown eyes. The only thing Daniel has that Jack doesn't have was a birthmark on his forehead the size of a small smudge. Daniel is also an inch or two taller than him. Sure, they're identical twins but _not that_ identical, he guessed. Jack turns in front, thinking of any activity they could play together with an old friend, Chris after school ended.

Just as cue, the school bell rings, indicating the school comes to an end that day.

Mrs Ernest look at the children with her long nose held up high and eyes glancing at the students through her glasses. She mutters a, "Thank you. Have a nice weekend, children," as students scatter around to get back home immediately. Jack stands on his sneakers and swings his backpack over his shoulder as he pushes the chair inside of his desk. He felt a soft slap behind his back and turn to Daniel, who is smiling widely. "Hey man, ready to go home?" Daniel asks even though he knew the answer already.

"As I'll ever be," Jack chuckles, returning his smiles and left the classroom together.

Education has always been a bittersweet to the boys. They much preferred sports over studies but thanks for their mother dedication of willingly spending time forcing them to study; they manage to keep up a good A's and B's. One study that doesn't bore them, well at least at home they don't, was Science. They like experimenting. They like to know the answer for everything. And sometimes, that is all they did over the school holidays. The boys continue chatting among themselves when one of them notices their good friend, Christopher Hudson.

The half Latino turns to the twins with a one-sided dimples plastered on his cheek, "Hey guys," he greets them happily. Chris has always had that light energy that somehow makes everybody relaxes when being with him. The twins think he got it from his father. He was a bit quiet kid, but intelligent nonetheless. Obviously, the intelligence he had was from his mother. He got dark hair; it's really dark it is almost the color of black. But his skin is as white as his father's and his eyes are the same as his mother's; dark brown.

"Hey Chris," Daniel shrugs his shoulder, coming closer, "What's up?"

"Nothing, really. So, I saw Mrs Ernest walking out of your classroom," he said in a ridiculous smirk. Daniel shivers lightly, "She's creepy," he informs him and was added by Jack, "And gross. She looks like a pale zombie, man,"

"I think she's more like a thirsty vampire staring to steal your soul," he paused, "and your blood, of course,"

Jack and Daniel laugh at his joke, amuses by Chris' impression of Mrs Ernest and their own impression that was playing on their mind. "C'mon, I think we should go get into the line," Chris reminds the twin, nudging them towards the bus line. The twins love hanging out with Chris, even though he's a year older than them. It's even a bonus when their parents are the best of friends too. Agreeing with Chris, the trio walk themselves through the crowd of children.

"So maybe we should hang out at the restaurant," Jack suggests as soon as he climbs on board of the bus. He looks back to Chris, waiting for a reply. "I mean, your restaurant is the closest to Kiddy Kiddo Station. If I'm not wrong, Mary should be working today,"

Kiddy Kiddo Station was an indoor playground that has one of the longest, awesome slides in the whole Lima town! And Marry... All the three boy sighs thinking of the blonds with the widest smile they have ever seen. But their day dreaming was interrupt by the bus driver, Mr Wild's shout, "Sit down you ignorant fools!" he shouts in his thick accent.

Terrified soon creeps into the three boys' bones, they each took a seat. "If he's from wherever he's from, how does he even got a license to drive a freaking bus," Jack pointed out, muttering under his breath that was loud enough for the three of them to hear. Daniel chuckles at his brother's thought.

"Just shut up, Jack," he warns him.

"Whatever," Jack rolls his eyes but still keep a smile on his face.

Finally, the boys decided for Chris to hang out with them at the Puckerman's household. They were planning on building a rocket. Chris agrees as long as they put safety first. The Puckerman twins groan but nodded their head, agreeing along. The bus stops and all of three of them walk outside easily, ignoring Mr Wild's comments and cusses. The boys bid their goodbyes when they turn into a certain corner, knowing that Chris live on another road.

The Puckerman twins passed a few house before entering their own front yard. They shove their keys into the door knob and turn it to open the door. The door flung open and the boys step in. Daniel shouts, "Mom! We're home," as Jack follows behind, closing the door. "Our soccer practice is canceled,"

They drop their bag on the counter behind their couch, and walk straight to the kitchen. Just as they enter the kitchen, they saw their father too about to argue something with their mother. Both of them turn to them quickly with a horrid expression. "Oh dad, you're here too?" Daniel asks casually, walking to the refrigerator, grabbing an apple. Jack seems confused, "What 'cha doing here?" he asks, wondering why.

Daniel fusses, "Mom, didn't you buy any apple today?" he asks, looking back to the refrigerator to their mom.

Rachel looks skeptical as she stares towards the boy, "Excuse me?" she sounded confuse, "M-mom?"

"Yeah, you're our mom, remember?" Jack said in a matter-of-fact tone, "And you're our dad. And you're five months pregnant! Can't you remember that?" he asks awkwardly, chuckling a bit. Both of the parents look at Rachel's bumpy belly. She gave the stomach a stroke, but with a I-don't-believe-this look "Yeah, it's kind of impossible to forget us since we _are_ a big part of your life," Daniel stands up, standing at the door frame.

"Okay mom. We're going to get ready. Chris is coming over later!" Jack responds, taking a step out of the room.

Daniel turns to them for the last time, "And mom, can you buy me some apples? Thanks!" before leaving them two completely.

"_Shit_," Daniel and Jack heard their father exclaimed.

The twins share a look, Jack responds "What's up with _him_?" but can't help to let out a shallow chuckles while shaking his head alongside with his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think! Maybe I should continue it?<strong>

**i know this is rather confusing, but the next chapter (if I got some good responds and manage to make time) will explain it all.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Glee_. **A Mistake In Time**. _Chapter One_.

* * *

><p><em>Screwed Up.<em>

Rachel's eyes flutter open slowly. At first blink, all she saw was a blur. The second blink, she saw a blank wall in front of her but still, it was a blur. The third time, followed by a few other blinking, she can now see properly to where she is exactly. She was passed out in a couch in the... she thinks it's the living room... but it's not any familiar living room she was passed out in. She has no idea where she is, exactly.

The last thing she could remember was being scared. She was screaming. Rachel closes her eyes tightly to remember something- but her head hurts like hell. Shaking her head, she decides to not try that again in a short while.

Standing up, she started observes around. She was in a medium sized living room. The TV was rather large, so she ought to guess that this is a family living room. To add her observation, she walks around a bit to look at the frames. There was a picture of an old woman, maybe on her early 60s, dark brown haired with an early 20s year old woman smiling directly at the camera. She later turns on to the next picture. A baby- no, two babies. Newborns, she assumes. Somehow, Rachel feels her heart was washed with a glad feeling and peace.

Just when her hand was about to reach the next picture, someone calls out for her.

"Berry?"

Rachel turn towards the person on the stairs looking down at her, "Noah?" she was surprised to see him here, "W-what are you doing here? What am I doing here?" she asks, rushing towards him- hoping he have some sort of an answer.

"I was hoping you could tell me," he said, wincing a bit, "Ugh, my head hurts like crazy,"

Rachel silenced herself, ignoring his pain. "Do you even know where we are?" she looks at him with crooked eyebrows.

"No B. No, I don't," he said through his gritted teeth with his hand massaging his temples.

Rachel seems worried, "I... I think we were with Finn, Santana and Quinn. I wonder where they are-," she said, ending with a crying of pain due to her headache. "We need a drink," Rachel suggests, leading the both of them towards their kitchen. Weird how she seems to know where the kitchen is and how to get a glass of water from. Rachel's hand flew to grab two glasses for her and Puck, and pour clean waters in each of it. Once poured, she handed one to Puck and watches as he grab it and chunk it drastically. Ignoring him, she started drinking too. While drinking, her hand suddenly rested on her stomach.

Wait a second.

Rachel almost drops the glass when she feels her swollen stomach. It was rather big than she ever seen it before. "W-what had happened?" she asks to herself, giving Puck a look before looking back down to it. Puck look at her wide eyes, realizing the stomach too "Are you... pregnant?" he asks, also touching her stomach.

Rachel did one thing that seems to make sense to her on that moment.

She screams.

Then she cries. Like, fucking cries with tears and everything.

And her face is starting to get all red and goeey and stuff.

"No, Berry, you cannot do this to me. I am not good with waterworks. _At all_," Puck started to panic, looking at the crying Rachel in front of him. He pats her shoulder awkwardly, hoping it will turn out better. But Rachel cries even louder as a result. "Shh, shh, don't cry please," he pleaded, "I'm sure this is explainable. Yeah. This is all a complete mess up,"

Rachel sniffled, "Yeah..," she agrees, muffling, "Yeah.., yeah..., maybe,"

Puck gestures her to sit on the stool. After carefully watches Rachel sits down, he gazes around, wondering where exactly they are. Puck sighs after finding nothing- he can't really leave Rachel on that moment, not after in her panic state. So, he turns to her, "You okay? Do you need anything?" he asks in concern, putting both hands on her shoulders, reassuring her. Rachel wipes away her tears, and nods, "I think so. Yeah," she gave her stomach a rub, even though it's terrifying. She pressed it once and twice to make sure it's not some kind of pillow. Yup. Not a pillow.

"Why don't you... you know, give it a look," Puck suggests, staring at her stomach.

Since she was wearing loose clothing, it was easier for her to lift it up and... Rachel and Puck share a look. His face was stern and firm, encouraging her to do it. Her face however was of terrified and scared but curious. He gave her a nod slowly. With a deep breath and a rush running through her veins, she lifts the fabric to reveal her bump. The brunette touches it with her fingertips before landing a perfect palm on it. She purses her lips and closes her eyes tightly, not wanting to shed any unwanted tears.

"Oh, Noah," she manages to squeak, "Why is this happening?"

Puck was also in shock. He cannot believe this is all happening. Sure, he cannot remember a thing- but Rachel being a pregnant lady? Nope. He remembers being young and just graduated. It was hot, and exciting. _That_ he could remember. The rest of it was a complete haze, but he knew Rachel wasn't pregnant before. He also knew she's with Finn- so maybe, it's Finn's. But why is he here experiencing Berry madness when her all-too-good of a boyfriend was the one who should be here with her?

Suddenly, both Rachel and Puck heard a click from a far. A door swung open. Rachel and Puck turn to each other with wide eyes before looking back at the doorframe, waiting for the worst. "Mom, we're home!" a voice- a young male voice shouts, "Our soccer practise is cancelled!"

"Who is that?" Rachel spats a question worriedly under her breaths. Just a loud enough for Puck to hears it.

Puck was about to say something when a pair of (they assumes) identical twins come into view, both of them look at Rachel and Puck for a while before one of them voiced, "Oh dad you're here too?" he pointed towards Puck for a short second and then went to the refrigerator, searching for something. The other twins however sits across Rachel and gave Puck a questioned look, "So, what cha' doing here?"

Suddenly, over the refrigerator, the other twin shouts with a disappointed tone, "Mom, didn't you buy any apple today?" he gaze back from the brunette to the refrigerator.

Rachel was almost speechless, "Excuse me?" she stares at the twins, "M-mom?"

"Yeah, you're our mom, remember?" the twin that sat across from Rachel and continue speaking, "And you're our dad. And you're five months pregnant! Can't you remember that?" he asks awkwardly, chuckling a bit. Puck and Rachel look at the bumpy belly as Rachel put a hand on it. She couldn't believe this is all happening. What is _this_, actually? "Yeah, it's kind of impossible to forget us since we _are_ a big part of your life," the twins at the refrigerator gave it a soft kick to close it before heading towards the kitchen door frame.

The other twins stands on his sneakers too, smiling back at them, "Okay mom. We're going to get ready. Chris is coming over later!" he said, vanishing the moment after.

The other twins give Rachel a look, "And mom," he started, "Can you buy more apples? Thanks!" he said immediately, now leaving Rachel and Puck completely confused.

Puck gulped, looking over a shocked looking Rachel Berry staring at mid air. He moves his hands on the table slightly to only notice a newspaper. He takes a look at the paper and quite surprise when he reads the date on it, "Shit," he mutters a bit too loudly. Rachel's thought was immediately interrupt and she turn her full attention towards the man besides her.

"Noah, what happened?"

"This is not good. Not good at all," he stammers.

"What are you talkin-," he hands her the newspaper immediately, pointing her towards the date printed. She reads it even though she doesn't appreciate the way he shoves the newspaper at her, "Oh gosh. This is not happening," she said finally.

Puck gulps again, "Face it, B. We're screwed,"

_27 SEPTEMBER **2027**_

"We're screwed _bad_"

**{&}**

When Finn first woke up, he think he just went through a surgery. Cause his head stings like bitch. And bitch ain't good.

"Aargh!" he groans, rubbing his temples as he leans against the couch.

"Good. You woke," he heard a voice and turn to his right side.

There, stood Santana Lopez with her hair tied up in a bun and in a rather large shirt with shorts. She was holding a glass of clean water in one hand with another pointing angrily towards him. She seems mad- no, she's just upset, he guessed. "Santana?" he asks, through the pain on his head.

"Yes, it's me, you fool. You got that miserable headache on your head too, I'm guessing?" she asks, motioning her head in a circle over and over.

"Yeah. Did we... have a party last night?" he asks, rubbing his eyes now. She steps forwards, offering him the water in which he took simply. "Do we know where we are?" he asks, after taking a few sips.

Santana was sitting on the table and were face to face with him. She had this worried look on her face and was hugging herself, "Honestly," she twisted her lips, looking from right to left, "I have no idea. The last thing I could remember was going really fast with something. But I couldn't figure out what. My head hurts whenever I tried to flicker a memory to explain why we are here," she answer smartly, hoping that will satisfy him.

"So... we're lost?"

"In a house? _Alone_?" she asks, looking directly at his brown eyes, "I don't know,"

Finn started to think- though, his head hurts- but he would do anything to figure this all out. "We should probably make sure where we are. We might be in Mars for all that we know," he spats his thought. Santana gave him an annoyed look and couldn't help but to land a soft slap on his chest. He yelps, "What was that for?"

"For being the moron side of you," she told him angrily as she stands up and off to the door.

But she stops at the window instead to take a look outside, "The street looks familiar. I think we're still in Lima. Therefore, we're safely on Earth," she observes around before drawing the curtains back to its original position, blocking the sun's light from shining in. "But something doesn't look the same," she admits.

She walks herself towards a few hanging frames on the wall. "I woke a few minutes before you. But since I got that thing going on in my head like you did when you woke up, I didn't have time to check for... you know, anything dangerous. You might just want to do that, Finnocence," she warns him. She hears as he jumps on his feet, "Are you serious?" he asks from behind her. She shrugs, "This might be a mafia hangout spot for all that we know," she repeats his sentences with a smirk. She turns to him for a while and laughs lightly when she founds that he was panicking slightly.

"You're not gonna pee there, Big Baby. I was just kidding," she said, "But just in case... Just do it, okay?"

With the speed of lightning, he started looking for anything suspicious. In the drawers, on the plain sights- any places he could think of. Meanwhile, Santana was staring at a picture of a boy about four years old with a woman hugging her. Wait a minute, that woman looks awfully like her. She shakes her head immediately- this has got to be her head messing with her. Ignoring that, the Latina leaves the frame without any thoughts and walk to the door. Finally, her hand flew to the knob of the main door that separates them with the world outsides. She gave it a turn and pulls it towards her.

Just when she opens the door, she came across a young boy looking back at her, smiling. "Mama. I reckon you'd be home. I was about to let myself in but... thanks!" he nods, smiling. She can see a dimple showing on his left side of the cheek as he flashes a smile. He has dark hair and fair skin that would make him handsome as he grew. That was no doubt. He kind of looks like the boy in the picture she just saw when she thinks about it. The only thing that confuses her was the boy calling her 'mama'. Or so she thinks he_ is_ calling _her_ anyway. But then again, she can't see anyone else behind her.

"Um... who are you?" Finn asks, breaking Santana's thought when she was silence.

She closes the door behind her and stare at the kid too.

"Um, Chris. Your son. Your one and only son." he explains slowly, clearly he was confused too. "What?" Finn asks in surprise, looking at the young boy furiously. He must've been upset hearing that. Since the babygate thing, he was quite sensitive about people admitting any baby was his. Chris looks back at Santana and Finn with furrowed eyebrows, "You guys okay?" he asks worriedly. Surely the young boy was concern about the both of them- so, he had to know them, Santana thought.

Something clicked in Santana's mind and she decides to make a move, "No, honey," It sounds weird hearing the word 'honey' coming from her to someone she has no clue of (and she only uses that words at Brittany. So, don't blame her) "What 'bout you go upstairs and let _us_ talk," she gestures towards herself and Finn, the confused boy who stuck in a man's body.

"That doesn't sound good," Chris admits, but was still unconvinced, "Are you guys sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. We're great," she lies, "Go get yourself clean up, baby. We'll talk about... uh, schools later,"

"Ooookay," the boy nods slowly and headed upstairs, slowly fading from the Latina and the footballs player's view.

"Do you know him, Santana?" Finn asks as she turns to meet his gaze. She bites her lips, "No. But he certainly knows us." she pointed out.

"Listen here, doofus. I don't know what's going on but... I sort of believe that kid. It's crazy, _yeah_. But I believe him," she said firmly, swallowing.

Finn sighs. "I don't know about this, Santana," he nods, brushing his hands on her shoulder, "But I _certainly_ believe you,"

"Good. Now let's get things figure out"

* * *

><p><strong>:) Thanks for all that reviewed. Thanks for all that read this. Grammars are a mess, that is a well-known fact.<strong>

**Please leave a review! Thank you, once again. Next is Quinn and more Pucklerberry interactions with the little twins! Let our Puckleberry lovin' blossoms, shall we?**


End file.
